


The World Keeps On Spinning

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong, when he's thirty-two, looks no different than Jaejoong when he's twenty-two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Keeps On Spinning

Jaejoong, when he's thirty-two, looks no different than Jaejoong when he's twenty-two.

And Yunho still looks at him like he is the only thing that could ever sort of exist. The kind of existence that you place miracles in and wishing wells; in shooting stars. Half faith and all heart – this is real if I believe it is.

Jaejoong hates microwave foods just as much now as he did then, prefers the touch and texture of vegetables that he grows in their backyard. When Yoochun and Junsu joke of pesticides and being fed brainwashing chemicals, Jaejoong simply smiles and says, _silly dongsaengs_ (then slobbers all over a mushroom before he cuts it in half and dumps it into the simmering morning jjigae).

TVXQ now isn't so much about singing, dancing and let's hold hands and count to ten anymore as they are about living and music and did you see? The week's top 10 were all written by Yoochun and Junsu again.

 _We want to constantly reinvent ourselves,_ Jaejoong had always said. _So please support us._

Fans have a tendency to listen to Jaejoong more than anyone else, Yunho has noticed over the years. He's fairly sure that they're still able to do what they love because of Jaejoong alone; sure that they still are how they are because of Jaejoong. The house Jaejoong found, the studio Jaejoong said _let's splurge_ to and built on the side.

Yunho watches Jaejoong use a spatula for a microphone and the island counter as his stage. Somehow, _Choosey Lover_ seems made to be performed in a kitchen when Jaejoong does it; body rolls as he turns down the stove and hip checks to close drawers and all.

Changmin once asked Yunho bluntly (because Yoochun and Junsu were both too wimpy to do so themselves) if it's okay that the rest of them are also a little in love with Jaejoong-hyung except this question is mostly formality because obviously, we're just going to keep being a little in love whether or not you approve but hyung, we care about what you think, we do.

Yunho only remembers ruffling Changmin's hair and going, _Thanks. He's kind of a handful._

 _Choose me baby, uhn_ makes it out with no problems, and Yunho smiles when Jaejoong reaches out his hand towards him. However, there is a little bit of stumbling over _sexy lady_ where Jaejoong twists his mouth to the side and then, after Yunho raises an eyebrow suspiciously, frowns.

It's not too difficult to decide that saving Jaejoong from his (dreadfully, appallingly, ridiculously, disgustingly cute) confusion would be the best course of action and Yunho does so, taking Jaejoong's still outstretched hand and pulls him around the counter into his lap.

 _Hey, boy wonder._

 _My name is Jaejoong._

 _Hi, Jaejoong. It's nice to see you again._


End file.
